Wild and Naughty
by stfu
Summary: Kembalinya kapten Kim JongIn kehadapan dokter Oh SeHun setelah beberapa bulan bertugas di negeri orang. ーa KaiHun lemon stories
1. Chapter 1

Jongin x Sehun(**GS)**

porn without plot? Maybe

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

Suara ketukan sepasang _heels_ yang tengah berjalan begitu menggema diruangan yang hanya berisikan satu orang makhluk yang tengah bergerumul didalam selimut itu bagaikan kepompong.

Setelah menutup pintu ruang inap pasien itu suster berperawakan tinggi itu tersenyum melihat pasien yang ditanganinya pagi itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Senyuman manis itu terganti menjadi seringaian nakal kala tubuhnya semakin mendekat kearah ranjang si pasien yang bernama, Kim Jongin.

Setelah meletakkan nampan yang berisi sarapan juga air untuk membasuh tubuh Jongin, dengan perlahan Sehun nama dari perawat tersebut naik keatas tempat tidur Jongin. Dan dengan beraninya ia mengangkang tepat diatas selangkangan pemuda yang menjad pasiennya itu tanpa mendudukinya.

Sehun terdiam sebentar saat Jongin yang sepertinya mulai menyadari ada beban diatas tubuhnya karena ia menggesekkan dadanya pada dada Jongin yang masih terbungkus baju pasien, "Good morning," jari-jari usil Sehun membelai perut Jongin.

Nyawa Jongin langsung terkumpul sepenuhya saat menyadari posisi intim Sehun yang berada diatasnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan deru nafas yang beraroma mint dari perawat seksi diatasnya karena suster itu menundukkan tubuhnya yang otomatis wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh centimeter.

"Mimpi indah hm?" Kedua mata Sehun tersenyum sangat manis dihadapan wajah Jongin, tangannya yang sedari tadi membelai dada Jongin kini berpindah ke rahang tegas milik Jongin dan menusuk-nusuk telunjuk miliknya ke pipi Jongin.

Lelaki yang berada dibawah Sehun itu memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap perlakuan Sehun kepadanya, apalagi saat area selatan miliknya terus digesek oleh Sehun yang celana dalamnya yang Jongin yakini sudah sangat basah. Ia membuka matanya yang langsung dihadapkan pandangan yang sungguh erotis dimana Sehun tengan mengulum jari tengahnya dengan mata terpejam, Oh _shit_ penis miliknya juga ingin seperti jari itu berada didalam mulut Sehun.

Jongin langsung menarik tangan Sehun serta tengkuk wanita itu, dengan tidak sabar ia mengulum bibir _kissable_ milik Sehun, tak mau kalah dengan Jongin perawat itu kini menaikkan tubuhnya dan sedikik menggesek payudara kelebihan miliknya ke dada bidang Jongin. Meskipun ia tergolong wanita bertubuh kurus tapi jangan ragukan ukuran dada perawat itu.

Jongin melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Sehun ia mengajak lidah milik Sehun setelaha mengabsen seluruh isi ruang dalam mulut itu. Wanita itu hanya mampu meremas surai Jongin berulangkali menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya ciuman pagi bersama pasien sexy nya itu. Ia berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya agar Jongin berada diatasnya namun usahanya gagal karena Jongin yang kekeuh pada posisinya, dibawah.

"Mhh," Mengerti Sehun yang mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen dengan berat hati ia melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sehun dibuat kembali mengerang kenikmatan kala bibir Jongin menggigit dagunya pelan dan menjilatnya dengan gairah. Payudara kanannya pun menjadi korban _keganasan_ tangan Jongin.

Sehun yang mengerti tatapan Jongin langsung bangkit dan langsung melepas seragam perawat yang ia kenakan. Jongin tertawa kecil melihat dada Sehun yang langsung mencuat dari sangkarnya.

"Apa kau selalu membagi-bagikan susumu pada setiap orang, heh? Kenapa ukurannya sebesar ini?"

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, mulutnya sibuk mendesis dan menikmati pijatan lembut Jongin pada kedua pabrik susunya. Perlahan Jongin bangkit dari ia mencoba duduk masih dengan tangan yang sibuk menarik-narik _nipples_ Sehun.

Kedua tangan Sehun merema bahu Sehun saat payudaranya itu sibuk dikerjai oleh tangan Jongin.

Jongin melirik ke arah meja nakas ada bubur untuk sarapan paginya, ia mendecih karna bubur itu tak berguna untuk membuatnya kenyang selama ada Sehun yang rela ia gagahi pagi ini untuk sarapannya.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas saat melihat lipstick tergeletak diatas meja nakas yang entah milik siapa itu, Sehun melihat Jongin yang menarik tangannya dari dada miliknya. Pandangannya teralih kala melihat Jongin yang sibuk mencoret-coret daerah sekitar putingnya dengan lipstick. _Nipple_ yang awalnya berwarna _pink-kecoklatan_ itu berubah menjadi warna merah karena ulah tangan jahil Jongin.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya saat mulut Jongin dengan rakusnya meraup hampir seluruh dada Sehun, meskipun takkan muat. Sehun _refleks_ membusungkan dadanya ketika gigi-gigi Jongin dengan lihainya bermain dengan puting miliknya. Satu tangan Jongin sibuk meremas dan menusuk-nusuk dada Sehun dengan jarinya.

"J-Jonghh"

Desahan yang meluncur dibibir Sehun membuat Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung menatap wajah Sehun yang sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu. Sehun gemas dengan bibir Jongin yang blepotan dengan warna merah karena lipstick tadi.

Dengan tidak sabaran Sehun menarik pipi Jongin dan kembali mempersatukan bibirnya dan bibir tebal itu. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya saat tangan Jongin membelai paha bagian dalamnya , jari jari panjang Jongin menusuk lubang surgawi miliknya dari luar celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

"Eunghhh"

Sehun melenguh dan menarik bibirnya kala jempol Jongin menekan klit miliknya, Sehun benar-benar melayang hanya karena jari-jari nakal milik lelaki tan dihadapannya ini. Jongin menelusupkan jari tengahnya melalu celana dalam Sehun dan dengan terburu memasukkannya ke lubang vagina Sehun yang sangat becek.

"Banjir, eh?" Sehun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya saat jari panjang Jongin menambah didalam lubangnya.

Jongin menurunkan Sehun dari pangkuannya, ia menekuk lutut Sehun dan membuka paha Sehun melebar. Dengan susah payah Jongin menungging agar berhadapan dengan vagina milik Sehun.

Sehun mencengkram rambut Jongin saat dengan jahilnya lelaki itu hanya meniup-niupkan nafasnya pada lubangnya. Tidak kah kau tahu Sehun sangan tersiksa Jongin?

Lidah panjang itu mulai terjulur dan menggelitik goa hangat Sehun yang berada dibawah, "U-Uh fuck me, ah" Sehun terus mendesah ia tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya saat Jongin terus mengaduk-aduk lubang vaginanya dengan jari atupun dengan lidahnya.

Sehun hampir saja orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya namun dengan cepat Jongin menarik wajahnya dari hadapan vagina mulus tanpa bulu milik Sehun, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas celananya hanya sebatas paha. Kedua mata Sehun berbinar menatap kejantanan Jongin yang mengacung diatas wajahnya. Uh Sehun ingin _adik kecil_ milik Jongin yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

Jongin yang mengerti tatapan Sehun menggeleng seakan mengerti saat mulut Sehun terbuka ingin mengulumnya.

"Aku ingin melakukan cepat sebelum si mata besar itu datang kemari"

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengangguk paham maksud ucapan dari Jongin, kedua pipi Sehun ditepuk-tepuk oleh benda tumpul yang keras itu sebelum Jongin kembali tidur seperti posisi diawal dengan kaki yang sedikit ia buka.

Sehun mendesis kala kepala penis Jongin menyapa bagian luar vagina, payudara Sehun menggantung tepat dihadapan wajah Jongin saat wanita itu mencoba memasukkan benda kebanggannya ke arah vaginanya.

"Ahhh"

Desisan langsung keluar dari mulut kedua insan yang sudah menyatu itu, Sehun belum bergerak sama sekali otot vaginanya bergerak hebat saat mendapat benda keras masuk kedalam lubang itu.

Jongin benar-benar menikmati pijatan yang diterimanya dari vagina ketat Sehun, kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas dada Sehun berpindah ke pinggang mulus milik Sehun perlahan ia menggerakkan tubuh kurus Sehun naik turun.

"God, vagina mu benar-benar hebat honey"

Tubuh Sehun mulai bergerak sedikit cepat tanpa kedua tangan Jongin yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Penis sialanmu lebih hebat, ohh ah"

Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin ia sedikit tergesa melepas kancing baju pasien yang masih dikenakan Jongin. Tangannya dengan gemas menarik puting Jongin, bibirnya terua beradu dan pinggangnya terus bergerak naik turun tanpa henti.

Jongin menarik bahu Sehun agar ciuman mereka terlepas, Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya pergerakkan tubuhnya semakin liar dan dengan nakalnya kedua tangan itu terus menarik puting Jongin ia juga mengapit payudaranya sehingga terlihat semakin membesar.

Jongin tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangan indah ini, payudara besar yang bergerak naik turun serta penisnya yang dijepit hebat didalam vagina Sehun.

"Ohh aku ah sudah tak kuat Jongh"

Dalam hitungan detik tubuh Sehun berada dibawah Jongin, kakinya ia lingkarkan dipinggang Jongin. Pergerakka Jongin semakin cepat, tempo sodokannya juga semakin tidak beraturan.

"Ah ah close ahh"

Sehun membusungkan dadanya dan menekan bahu tegap Jongin, "together baby shhh" lelaki tan itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun dan membuat beberapa tanda keunguan disana setelah tiga tembakan sperma ia lesakkan didalam Sehun.

Masih dengan nafas yang tak beraturan tangan Sehun menyentuh dahi Jongin dan mengelap peluhnya tak lama mereka berdua tersenyum hangat satu sama lain.

Cklek

"ーJongin"

Sontak kedua insan yang masih menyatu itu menoleh kearah pintu dengan wajah terkejut melihat kearah pintu dimana seorang gadis berwajah bulat yang juga menatap kearah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CUTー"

Suara tepuk tangan menggema setelah teriakan tersebut menggema diruangan itu. Lelaki yang diyakini sebagai sutradara itu tersenyum puas pada dua artisnya itu.

"Kerja bagus" tawanya terdengar setelah menghampiri Jongin serta Sehun yang sudah memakai bathrobe dan turun dari ranjang yang menjadi saksi pergulatan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jongin sang pornstar sexy yang sudah berulang kali menjadi bintanv video dewasa itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan sang sutradara, ia melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang menunduk. Setah berpamitan untuk berganti pakaian mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sehun memang baru dalam dunia seperti ini jadi wajar jika ia begitu malu apalagi lawan mainnya sang bintang porn yang memang sangat lihai jika sudah bertarung diranjang. Ia merasakan sesuatu terselip ditangannya.

_Aku Kim Jongin, salam kenal_

_Aku tak menyangka kau sungguh hebat bertarung diranjanh. Terimakasih sudah menjadi partnerku._

_Jika ada waktu nanti malam, datanglah ke club xxx. Aku benar benar ingin mengenalmu secara pribadi._

.

HOW?

(Ada typo? Maafkan namanya juga manusia)


	2. Series Two

**gs!SHN**

**.**

**dont like? **

_shoo-shoo dont read babe._

**.**

* * *

"Maaf jam praktek saya sudah habis" Seorang dokter yang masih terbilang muda itu berbicara menatap kertas-kertas ditangannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah si _pasien _yang tiba tiba masuk –yeah padahal sudah jelas pintu ruangan dirinya sudah ditutup itu yang artinya jam praktek dokter tersebut sudah selesai.

"O –ow, apakah aku sia-sia datang kesini?"

Dan seketika wajah dokter Oh tersebut mengarahkan seluruh _atensi_nya kepada orang didepannya, senyuman yang tadi masih tertera diwajahnya seketika luntur digantikan dengan wajah _shock_nya.

"A –a"

Sehun –nama dokter itu, refleks meremas dokumen kertas yang entah apa itu ketika _oniks_ hitamnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang selama ini hanya bisa ia dengar suaranya serta wajahnya melalui sambungan _telephone _dan _video call_. Bagaimana tidak terkejut orang yang selama delapan bulan ini sedang melakukan tugas negara di negeri orang berdiri dengan tegapnya lengkap dengan seragam militer_nya_ dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya semakin menambah kesan tampan dan berkharisma dalam diri pria di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi dokter apa kau bisa menyembuhkan_ku_?"

_Bruk_

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut Sehun langsung bergegas memeluk erat pada pria yang menyandang sebagai kapten dalam profesinya sebagai tentara itu, Kapten Kim JongIn.

Lama mereka berpelukan untuk saling melepas rindu hingga suara Jongin memecah keheningan tersebut, "Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku, _hm_?" Sehun melayangkan pukulan manisnya pada punggung pria yang masih ia dekap ini.

"Tidak tau_kah_ kau kalau aku merindukan_mu_?" Suara Sehun terbenam di dada Jongin, lelaki itu menarik wajah Sehun dan menghapus kristal bening yang turun dari mata Sehun.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya saat aku hanya bisa melihatmu hanya melalui ponsel _sialan_ itu"

Sehun terkekeh pelan sambil melepas pelukannya dan sedikit menjauhkan dirinya pada Jongin kedua tangannya menarik Jongin untuk duduk pada sofa di ruang kerjanya.

"Bukan_kah _kau akan kembali lusa?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku kembali lebih cepat?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Bukan begitu, apa_kah_ kau kehabisan tugas atau kau didepak oleh atasanmu sehingga kau kembali lebih awal."

"Aku tidak mungkin di depak, sayang. Kau lupa aku ini salah satu pasukan khusus dan –ya aku yang memimpin bawahan_ku_ jika kami bertugas" Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara Jongin yang kali ini lebih nyata dihadapanya, ia membantu Jongin untuk melepas seragam atasannya yang sepertinya lelaki itu sedikit kegerahan, "Aku disuruh Kapten Ryu untuk pulang lebih cepat ia yang akan menggantikan aku untuk seminggu ini," Jongin tersenyum memandang wajah Sehun yang serius membukakan kancing seragam militer_nya_, "Mereka tahu aku ini masih ber_status _sebagai pengantin baru dan belum menikmati _malam pertamaku_ sama sekali,"

"JONGIN!"

Sehun refleks memukul bahu Jongin mendengar ucapan polos tanpa dosa yang keluar dari bibir lelaki yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya tersebut.

"Apa aku salah berbicara?"

Wajah Sehun memerah malu, _yah_ kalau diingat-ingat ucapan Jongin ada benarnya juga. Selama mereka sudah _sah _sebagai pasangan _suami–istri_ mereka berdua sama sekali belum menikmati rasanya_ malam pertama_ itu, Yeah mungkin selama berhubungan dalam tahap berpacaran mereka pernah sesekali _melakukannya _tapi hal seperti itu akan terasa berbeda jika hubungan sudah _sah _dalam agama atau_pun _negara. Dan Sehun masih ingat saat-saat setelah resepsi pernikahan mereka selesai Jongin langsung mendapat _telephone _bahwa beberapa aggota PBB di Afghanistan disandera oleh beberapa kelompok teroris sehingga perintah negara tersebut _mutlak_ harus ia jalani sebagai seorang yang wajib membela negara.

Awalnya Sehun kecewa saat Jongin yang meninggalkannya saat hari bahagia mereka itu, tapi hal itu sudah menjadi kewajiban profesinya, sehingga ia hanya tersenyum saat Jongin berpamitan kepada dirinya. Sehun mengira Jongin yang pergi waktu itu hanya memakan waktu sebulan ternyata perkiraannya salah, Jongin meninggalkan dirinya hingga baru menampakan dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu setelah delapan bulan pergi.

"Apa kau masih marah?"

Jongin membawa Sehun kembali kedekapannya, "Tidak, untuk apa aku marah? Bukan_kah _itu sudah kewajibanmu dan ini sudah harus _ku_tanggung selama aku masih _ber_status seorang istri dari tentara _kan_? Aku harus rela ditinggal demi mengabdi pada negara."

Sehun tersenyum, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin dan menghirup wangi tubuh maskulin lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan disebelahnya ini. "Aah uri Sehunnie semakin dewasa ternyata _eh_?" canda Jongin.

"Ya, kau merusak suasana kapten Kim"

_Dug_

Lagi, Sehun mememukul tepat di bahu Jongin seketika lelaki tan tersebut langsung meringis kesakitan saat kepalan tangan Sehun memukul luka yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya itu. Melihat wajah serius Jongin yang kesakitan membuat Sehun sedikit panik,

"A –apa beneran sakit Jongin?"

"Jong jangan bercanda!"

"YA! Jongin katakan sesuatu padaku,"

Melihat wajah lucu Sehun saat panik membuat rasa sakit pada lukanya sedikit terlupakan, "Pffft –HAHAHAHAH"

Seketika wajah Sehun yang panik langsung tergantikan dengan memandang wajah Jongin datar andalannya dulu ketika Jongin masih berusaha mendekatinya.

"Jadi kau cuma bercanda? YA JONGIN MATI SAJA KAU!"

Jongin langsung mendekap mulut Sehun mengingat saat ini mereka masih dirumah sakit, "Sssh –sayang kau bisa membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah sakit ini" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan langsung membersihkan mulutnya menggunakan lengan jubah dokternya.

"Apa aku se_kotor _itu dan hei Sehun ini benar-benar sakit," Jongin protes pada istrinya yang masih dalam mode _ngambek_nya

"Lihatlah"

Seketika Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat luka jahit yang melintang di bahu Jongin, "Kapan luka ini ada disini Jongin?" ia sedikit menyentuh jahitan luka dengan jari telunjuknya yang sepertinya sedikit mengering itu.

"Aku tidak ingat _ah_ mungkin dua bulan yang lalu dan semalam ada satu prajurit saat latihan salah mendaratkan sasaran" Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya menatap wajah serius Sehun yang melihat lukanya, "_So,_ lukanya kembali terbuka"

Sehun mendengus menatap wajah Jongin yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya, "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melukai dirimu Jongin," bisik Sehun pelan, "apa kau tahu aku begitu khawatir saat kau sedang bertugas."

"Sayang, dalam profesi yang kujalani mustahil jika aku tidak terluka. Luka seperti ini masih kecil sayang masih ada yang lebih besar daripada luka seperti ini ya contohnya kem–"

CUP

"Jagalah dirimu agar tidak terluka, " Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin pelan, "Dan _kau _cepatlah menghilang dari tubuh ini." Bibir Sehun beralih mengecup luka Jongin cukup lama dan mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia membuka ikatan rambut Sehun sehingga rambut kecoklatan milik Sehun tergerai yang membuat istri_nya _itu berkali lipat lebih cantik.

Jongin tersenyum, bibirnya sedari tadi _gatal _untuk melumat _pinklips _miliknya itu. Dibawanya kedua bibir_nya_ untuk mengecup bibir Sehun, ia beralih melumat lembut bibir tipis itu. Kedua tangannya ia alihkan untuk memegang pinggang Sehun, lelaki tan itu menarik Sehun agar duduk dipangkuannya. Jongin semakin kasar melumat kedua bibir Sehun, lama mereka bergulat dengan lidah pasangan. Sehun meremas lengan telanjang Jongin, wajah_nya_ memerah saat matanya melirik tubuh atas Jongin yang sudah tidak berbalut apapun. Jongin menyeringai dalam ciuman panas mereka sesekali tangan jahil_nya _menyentuh buntalan padat Sehun, bokong montoknya.

Sehun benar-benar tidak sadar kapan tubuhnya diangkat oleh Jongin, saat ini mereka sudah pindah _ke_ ranjang rumah sakit tempat yang biasa Sehun gunakan untuk memeriksa pasien_nya _dan kini sudah beralih fungsi untuk tempat _making love _mereka. _Great._

Jongin menurukan kedua bibir tebalnya ke arah leher putih Sehun sesekali ia mengecup dan memberi jilatan, Sehun menatap ruangan sekitar yang sudah tertutup dengan kain putih atau _gorden_ yang akan melindungi kegiatan _panas _mereka. Ini yang Sehun suka dari Jongin bergerak dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari. _Entah _Sehun benar-benar terbuai sentuhan Jongin atau memang dirinya yang memang sudah lama tidak _dijamah_ lelaki diatasnya ini.

Sehun meremas surai hitam Jongin ketika bibir pria itu membuat beberapa _mark _pada lehernya bibirnya benar benar tidak henti-hentinya melenguh kenikmatan dengan _kegiatan_ Jongin. Tangan nakal milik Jongin benar-benar bergerak lembut saat meremas kedua payudara Sehun dibalik _blous_e biru pastel yang masih dikenakan Sehun,

"Ahh Jongh–" desahan Sehun semakin liar saat tangan Jongin menelusup kedalam rok hitam Sehun dan mengelus paha bagian dalam wanita itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, seluruh bulu kuduk Sehun meremang merasakannya.

Dengan menggunakan mulutnya Jongin menaikkan baju yang dikenakan Sehun, tangannya yang berada dibawah semakin bergerak cepat menelusup kedalam dalam Sehun yang sudah basah.

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku _hm_?" Ucap Jongin tepat berada didepan gundukan Sehun yang masih berbalut _bra _hitam sambil menekan _kacang _Sehun yang terselip diantara bibir vaginanya.

"Aghhh" Sehun benar dibuat frustasi oleh Jongin ia berulangkali menggigit bibirnya kala jari jari Jongin mulai menelusup masuk kedalan _liang _hangatnya.

"Jongin _please_–"

Kedua gundukan Sehun yang sedari tadi teriak minta dikeluarkan akhirnya terwujud juga, Jongin _mupeng _menatap kedua _benda _kembar favoritnya terhidang didepannya, "_Amazing" _bisik Jongin tepat didepan puting Sehun yang menegang, "Sudah berapa lama aku mengabaikan kalian" Sehun yang geli mendengar suara Jongin menyapa kulitnya sedikit menjauhkan dadanya.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah polos, wanita itu memutar kedua matanya malas tidak sadarkah pria ini jari yang berada dibawah sana masih terus _mengerjai _bagian bawah Sehun.

"Simpan dulu rasa kagum_mu _Jongin, bisakah lebih cepat" ujar Sehun gemas.

"Baiklah princess_ku" _Jongin kembali menyambar bibir tipis Sehun dengan kasar kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dada _sintal_ Sehun sesekali ia menarik gemas puting Sehun yang memerah. Jika saja payudara Sehun buatan yeah mungkin saja puting itu terlepas dari tempatnya mengingat bibir Jongin dengan tenaga _extra_nya mengulum dada Sehun. Tangan satunya Jongin gunakan untuk memberi _service _pada kewanitaan Sehun.

Desahan Sehun dibungkam oleh bibir tebal Jongin, wanita itu melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diberi Jongin dengan meremas lengan berotot Jongin, "Ahhhh" Sehun merem melek dibuat Jongin, kedua payudaranya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh tangan dan mulut Jongin.

Lelaki itu seperti bayi yang tak pernah diberi susu oleh ibunya, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya berusaha untuk menelan payudara Sehun yang dibilang berukuran lumayan besar, "_Nyahh_ pelan-pelan lah agh– dia tak akan lari" Sehun menarik rambut Jongin. Setelah dirasa puas dengan menandai _marks_ kebiruan pada kedua gunung kembar favoritnya Jongin menurunkan kedua bibirnya mengecup perut rata Sehun, ia mengigit pelan daerah dekat _pusar _istrinya itu.

"_It's show time, baby_" Jongin sedikit menaikan tubuhnya dan menarik tangannya dari dalam rok Sehun, ia menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah dan penuh peluh serta pakaian yang belum terlepas seutuhnya _bra _hitam yang tersingkap keatas benar-benar seksi dan jangan lupakan rambut kecoklatan itu begitu berantakan. Jongin benar-benar akan menghabisi Sehun disini, tempat Sehun biasa bekerja untuk memeriksa pasiennya.

"Eung _Daddy please"_

_Shit._

Dengan wajah super imut serta tatapan _horny_nya Sehun meminta seperti itu pada Jongin, membuat _libido_ lelaki itu semakin naik berada di puncaknya. Penis miliknya sedari tadi sudah berkedut dibalik celana yang ia pakai, ingin cepat-cepat _bertarung _rupanya_._

Jongin menarik kasar rok yang dikenakan Sehun serta dan membuangnya asal, ia membasahi bibir bawahnya yang kering dengan lidahnya. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari _g-string _hitam yang merupakan pasangan dari _bra _Sehun.

"_A beautiful view_" ujar Jongin sambil bersiul.

"Oppa~" Tatapan mesum Jongin membuat diri Sehun malu, ia menutup kedua pahanya namun segera ditahan oleh tangan Jongin, "Kenapa ingin ditutup?" tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada _g-string _Sehun yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah tangan_nya _tadi.

Jongin turun dari ranjang rumah sakit sempit yang hanya memuat satu orang itu, ia sedikit berlutut untuk menghadap pada vagina Sehun yang berkedut-kedut. Bibirnya berjalan mengecup paha Sehun hingga sampai _ke_pangkal, ia menggunakan lidahnya saat menyapa vagina Sehun yang hanya tertutup sebagian kain berwarna hitam itu.

Giginya dengan terampil mengesampingkan kain berenda hitam itu hingga terpampang keseluruhan vagina indah Sehun yang menampilkan sedikit bulu-bulu halus yang membuat dagu Jongin sedikit tergelitik, "Kau benar-benar merawat dia, sayang" Jongin memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma _khas _milik Sehun itu kemudian ia mengecupnya menggunakan bibirnya, kembali lidahnya menjamah _liang _Sehun dengan telaten membuat Sehun mengerang dan menaikkan sedikit pinggulnya keatas.

"Rrrh Jongh–" Sehun bingung melampiaskan kenikmatan lidah Jongin yang menggerayangi kemaluannya, "GOD –ahh " Sehun semakin menggelinjang kala Jongin mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk membantu lidahnya memberi _service _kepadanya.

Dirasa Sehun ingin orgasme Jongin dengan cekatan menempatkan mulutnya tepat dihadapan lubang yang selama delapan bulan ini ia rindukan, "Ahhhh Jongin" Lelaki tan itu tersenyum puas saat Sehun mencapai puncaknya.

"_Ok babe now turn me,"_ Masih dengan nafas terengah Sehun mengangguk dan turun dari ranjang sempit itu, perempuan itu melepas semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya ia menyisakkan _g-string _yang tidak ada tempatnya serta menggunakan _stiletto hitamnya._

Dengan senyum menggodanya ia mendorong Jongin hingga terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit, "Ssh –kali ini biarkan dokter yang _bekerja _dan _memeriksa _pasiennya," Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun dalam mode _naughty_nya.

"Baiklah dokter jadi bisakah aku diperiksa sekarang?" Jongin ikut bermain dalam _permainan _yang dibuat Sehun, "Tentu pasien_ku _**ter**sayang" Sehun langsung menyambar bibir tebal Jongin dengan tergesa, kedua tangannya bekerja untuk melepas _belt _Jongin dan menarik resleting celananya. Sehun menjamah penis Jongin yang menggembung besar dibalik celana dalam yang masih menempel di tubuh Jongin, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin dan memberi ciuman pada rahang Jongin air liurnya turun turut membasahi kulit tan Jongin.

"Apakah dia kesakitan?" Jongin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun ia memejamkan matanya kala Sehun mengulum putingnya dan mengigitnya kecil, "Baiklah saatnya _pengobatan_"

Sehun berlutut dihadapan Jongin setelah ia menurunkan celana Jongin, ia beberapa kali mengecup tonjolan besar Jongin yang berada dianntara pahanya. Sehun mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Jongin yang juga melihat kearah dirinya.

Wajah Sehun langsung _tertampar _oleh penis menegang Jongin sesaat setelah dia menurunkan celana dalam Jongin sebatas paha, "Wow, _long time no see baby" _Sehun mengecup kepala penis Jongin yang memerah, ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapa _lollipop _kesukaannya itu.

"Kita harus menjalani beberapa _treatment_" Sehun berbicara pada benda yang mengacung tegak dihadapannya soalah-olah benda tersebut memang benar-benar pasiennya, "Eum apa aku harus memulai dengan tangan atau mulut, _oppa_?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah super polosnya.

"Terserah kau Sehun asal dia bisa sembuh," Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kita pakai _treatment 3in1_" ujar Sehun senang membuat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu mengernyit heran.

_Fuck,_

Sehun benar-benar seperti _porn-actress _yang handal saat memulai _treatment 3in1 _yang tadi seperti dikatakannya, perempuan itu sukses membuat Jongin melayang. Pengobatan _3in1 _yang dimaksud Sehun disini adalah, menjepit batang penisnya menggunakan payudara miliknya dan menyisakkan ujung kepala_nya _mulutnya juga bekerja menyedot lubang saluran.

Sehun menaik turunkan wajah serta tubuhnya untuk memberikan _service _kepada Jongin, payudaranya semakin ia rapatkan menjepit batang penis Jongin yang semakin keras. Tangan Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun keatas membuat Sehun ingin protes namun langsung dibungkam oleh bibir tebal Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin memuntahkannya disini," bisik Jongin tepat dibibir Sehun sambil memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang Sehun, membuat wanita itu mengangguk dan menggumam kata _yes._

Jongin langsung membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan menarik tali _g-string_ serta menungging_kan _tubuh jenjang dihadapannya ia memberi beberapa _spank _pada _butt _Sehun hingga terciplak telapak tangan Jongin yang memerah pada _butt _Sehun. Ia menggesekkan penis_nya _pada belahan _butt _Sehun membuat wanita yang sedang menungging itu beberapa kali mengeluarkan kata _please_.

"_Daddy _cepatlah –Aah" Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya kala kepala penis Jongin menggoda _clitoris_nya yang sudah memerah tangan Jongin juga tak tinggal diam ikut mencubit_nya._

"_Ahh _Oppa! Please~" Sehun sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri jika Jongin masih terus _mengerjai_nya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah tidak tahan, _eh_?"

JLEBB

"AKHH–"

"Shit,"

Sehun meremas seprai putih rumah sakit yang sudah berantakan dihadapannya sebagai pelampiasan saat penis Jongin langsung menghujam lubang vaginan_nya, _berbeda dengan Jongin lelaki itu menggumam kalimat kotor saat dinding dinding vagina Sehun memberikan pijatan dan menjepit penisnya.

"S –Sehun kenapa kau senikmat ini," Jongin mulai _menghajar _vagina Sehun dengan kuatan super miliknya,

Tidak ada kata lembut dalam kamus Jongin jika sudah behubungan dengan vagina Sehun.

"Oh _shit baby_" Baik Sehun maupun Jongin sama sama mendongakkan kepala mereka merasakan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

"Ooh yeah _Daddy, _penis_mu _memang yang terbaik" Jongin semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sehun seakan mantra yang membuat dirinya semakin bergairah untuk menghajar istrinya yang berada dibawahnya ini.

Punggung Sehun dipenuhi _marks _yang dibuat oleh Jongin tangannya menaikkan sebelah kaki Sehun keatas tempat tidur membuat akses dirinya semakin luas, payudara Sehun seakan pemandangan sebagai _cheerleaders_ untuk menambah semangat Jongin dalam bekerja.

Lama meka saling memberikan kenikmatan sambil diiringi dengan kalimat kotor yang terucap dari bibir masing-masing,

"Jo –Jongin aku ingin"

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menunduk dan berbisik tepat di telinganya, "_Yes baby, together," _Tubuh Sehun semakin tersentak kedepan saat Jongin dengan gerakan brutalnya menerobos liang Sehun.

"JONGINNN"

"Shhh baby–"

Keduanya sama-sama terengah saat mencapai puncaknya, helaan nafas yang memburu mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Peluh terus bercucuran dari tubuh mereka. Beruntung ruangan tempat Sehun bekerja terletak diujung koridor dan lagipula ini sudah tengah malam, mustahil juga jika ada orang yang memergoki mereka _kecuali _beberapa perawat yang jaga malam mondar-mandir disekitar untuk melihat keadaan pasien rawat _inap._

Jongin menurunkan kaki Sehun kelantai, perlahan ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Sehun sambil mengecup punggung telanjang Sehun yang basah penuh dengan keringat. Sehun membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke Jongin, ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Jongin serta mengecup pipi lelaki itu.

"_I love you_," bisiknya pelan serta mengecup rahang tegas kesukaannya itu, Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup pelipis kiri Sehun dengan lembut, "_Love you more and more baby."_

"Aku mengira malam pertama kita sebagai pengantin akan dihabiskan di tempat yang romantis, Jongin" ujar Sehun terkekeh sambil mengambil pakainnya kembali.

"Setidaknya kau akan terus mengingat kejadian ini terus saat memeriksa pasien_mu, _sayang" Ia mengecup bahu Sehun lembut saat istrinya itu memakai kembali _bra_nya, "_Ah_ atau kau mau kita mengulang malam pertama kita ditempat romantis?"

Sehun refleks menatap Jongin heran, "Maksud_mu_?"

Jongin merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit kelelahan setelah _menghajar _istrinya itu, "Aku _off _sampai dua minggu sayang, em mungkin kita bisa gunakan baik-baik waktu empat belas hari itu untuk membuat bayi?" ia terkekeh melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah.

Diluar dugaannya ternyata Sehun merespon ucapannya ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin, "Eum tawaran yang menggiurkan," Sehun menempelkan dahi mereka, "Selama ini aku menggendong anak orang lain aku juga ingin menggendong anak_ku_ sendiri, Jongin" Sehun adalah dokter umum dan _yah_ ia terkadang sebagai dokter yang memeriksa anak-anak.

Jongin tahu Sehun sangat menyukai anak-anak,

"Jadi?" tanya Jongin sambil mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Aku kesepian jika kau tinggal berbulan-bulan. _So, _Ayo kita buat anak yang banyak. Bercinta seharian penuh sampai aku hamil,"

"Buat aku hamil oppa~" tangan Sehun membentuk bentuk _abstrak _pada dada bidang milik suaminya itu.

Oke Sehun, sepertinya kau benar-benar membangkitkan jiwa _kesetanan _dari Jongin lagi.

**. . .**

**OMG**, ini apa;_;

Saya lagi **baper **karna** DOTS **jadi saya nistakan _**otp **_kesayangan disini

**So, **_**review please? **_


End file.
